


Discovery

by sageness



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: Canon - Comics, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Teen Titans, circa 1980, sometime after Donna and Terry's wedding.</p><p>Terry made an indescribable noise, and Donna groaned inwardly. For all his talk, he wasn't nearly as liberated as he claimed when it wasn't him that was getting laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Donna floated up a few inches and buried her hands in Kory's hair. Her kiss was hot and tasted of the cinnamon tea they'd shared earlier. Kory held her close, one hand palming Donna's ass and the other cupping the side of her breast. Kory was never shy about what she desired.

Then the apartment door opened and they broke apart in surprise. Terry's briefcase clattered to the floor.

"Oh shit," Donna mumbled, as her husband continued to gape.

"Terry," Kory started, but Donna squeezed her arm, willing her not to say any more.

Terry leaned back against the door jamb and said, "I knew. I just knew it. But I figured it was Dick."

"What?" Donna and Kory both said at once, Donna in disbelief and Kory in anger.

Kory looked down at Donna, eyes glowing. "You—"

"Never, Kory. _Never_."

"I would want to be there to share it," Kory said firmly.

Terry made an indescribable noise, and Donna groaned inwardly. For all his talk, he wasn't nearly as liberated as he claimed when it wasn't him that was getting laid. This was so not what she needed to be dealing with right now.

Terry said, "This could be a problem, Donna. What the hell kind of marriage is this, anyway?"

She narrowed her eyes, rolled her shoulders, and floated up to Kory's height. She loved him, of course she loved him, but sometimes living with him was maddening. Anger was already starting to churn in her gut. "I've been telling you for years that I wasn't going to play Donna Reed for you, Terry," she snapped, and then bit her tongue. This was already going to be a hell of a fight; she shouldn't make it worse, especially since he hadn't even had the sense to shut the front door. She turned to Kory. "I'll come over later, okay?"

Kory pressed a kiss to her cheekbone. "I will wait for you."

Breathing in the scent of Kory, the aura of strength and rest and relief, Donna kissed her back. "See you," she said, and swallowed a laugh as Terry gave Kory a wide, wide berth as she gathered her things, flipped back her hair in an unconscious gesture that scared the hell out of people in its sheer radiant power, and walked to the door.

Kory paused in the doorway, raising her eyebrow as if to say, _are you sure_? Donna nodded, a grateful smile on her lips, and with a confounded flicker of a glance toward Terry, Kory left.


End file.
